


Mistletoe Kisses

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Robert only has one Christmas wish but it seems harder than he first thought to actually make it happen.





	

He didn’t care if it was cliché, he didn’t care that he’d gotten the idea from all the movies, he didn’t care if he’d get teased for it for the rest of his life for it – he wanted to give Aaron a kiss under the mistletoe.

It was a morning in mid-December and Aaron had woken up much earlier than Robert, not a change there then. As he quietly entered the living room he spotted Aaron with his back to him making them cups of coffee, instantly causing a soft smile to form on his face. He had the mistletoe in his hand and approached Aaron holding it behind his back.

“Hey.” He murmured, resting his head on Aaron’s shoulder and wrapping his free arm around Aaron’s front. “Morning.” He continued pressing a small kiss to Aaron’s neck.

“Morning,” Aaron replied smiling at his boyfriend’s touch, “Finally got up then?” He teased, finishing making their cups of coffee.

“Well I would’ve preferred you to have been there when I woke up but,” He flirted, turning Aaron so that he was facing him, “I guess this’ll do.”

He could see the soft smile which had formed on Aaron’s face at his comments and noticed Aaron began leaning in.

“Ah,” Robert interrupted him, leaning back slightly and lifting his mistletoe over their heads, “Merry Christmas.”

“Soft lad.” Aaron laughed before fondly gazing into Roberts eyes.

“Yeah but you love it.” Robert smirked in response.

“Hmmmm.” Aaron continued before once again leaning in to kiss Robert until –

“Oh, he wakes, does he?!” Charity sarcastically remarked walking into the living room, disrupting them before they had a chance to kiss, “You do know that bathroom isn’t going to clean itself Robert, I don’t know what your last slave died of but I’m telling you now you’ll be joining him if you don’t sort it out.”

“Right, I'll sort it now.” He said turning back to face Aaron and leaned in,

“Robert!” Charity shouted once again when Robert clearly ignored her remark.

“Fine.” He said pulling away from Aaron, handing him the mistletoe before barging past Charity and back upstairs. Fucking Charity.

A few days later Robert had the privilege of picking Liv up from school - his favourite pass time. Today he was planning on picking Aaron up from the scrapyard before going into Hotten and going to the Christmas markets they had on. But when he arrived he saw Aaron heading out of the porta cabin, still in his scrap clothes and covered in dirt.

“Not what I thought you’d be wearing to go into town?” Robert questioned getting out of the car.

“Adam’s gone for special duties with Vic he said so he left me here with a tonne of work to do, don’t think we’ll have time tonight.” Aaron explained, stood at the porta cabin doorway. “Sorry.”

“I’m alright, good luck telling little miss sunshine over there, she’s been telling me for 30 minutes about how crap her day’s been.” Robert said indicating towards the car in which a moody Liv sat.

“Well Adam owes me a day off now though, maybe tomorrow?” Aaron suggested raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah sounds good,” Robert replied before looking above them in the doorway and potting something that made him smirk, “What’s all this about then? Should I be jealous?”

“What do you think? It’s Adam messing about, thinks he’s a comedian.”

“I’m not complaining…” Robert smirked leaning in towards Aaron –

Suddenly a large beep came from the car and both turned around to see Liv sticking her head out the window of the car,

“Oi are you two coming or can you take me home because I’ve got better things to do than sit here watching you two do your own production of love actually.” Classic Liv.

Robert and Aaron both took a sigh, frustrated by their interruption.

“Wish me luck.” Robert huffed as he began walking back towards the car.

“With what?” Aaron asked confusion spread on his face.

“Explaining to the angel Gabriel over there that were not taking her to town anymore.” This caused Aaron to smile at his boyfriend before returning to work as Robert drove back to the pub with Liv.

It was just after the Christingle service in the church and all the villagers had gathered in the pub, once again Robert had found his mistletoe and walked into the busy pub hoping to find Aaron. Walking through from the back door he spotted Aaron sat in the corner with Adam.

He attempted to worm his way through the packed pub to reach his boyfriend and as he did so he caught Aaron’s attention and smiled towards him. Just as he quickly slipped past a loved-up Finn and Kasim, a drunken Tracey and a merry Marlon he was suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“Robert!” Kerry? She had clearly had way too much to drink and was throwing her arm around Roberts shoulder still trying to balance on her stool.

“You know it must be weird for you, living here with that lot, at least you’re happy though, cause what else matters? Robert? What else is more important? Nothing. That’s what. Remember that -”

“-yeah couldn’t agree more if you don’t mind – “He interrupted gesturing towards Aaron.

“-Is that mistletoe?! Robert, you shouldn’t have, you can plant one on me anytime.”

“Actually, it’s meant for Aa- “Before he could continue he’d been pulled in roughly by his jumper and was stuck with Kerry’s lips touching his, something he was not enjoying in the slightest and definitely something he wasn’t reciprocating. As soon as he could he pushed her away and got away from her as soon as possible, before looking over at Aaron who he expected to be horrified.

No.

Instead he saw his fiancé sat in the corning crying laughing with Adam at what he had just witnessed. Unsurprisingly, Robert decided to ditch his plan, for some reason he was no longer in the right mood, he couldn’t think why. Instead he headed back into the back room and started wiping Kerry’s lipstick off of his face.

It eventually reached Christmas eve. The pub was ram packed with the villagers, everyone was there, the Dingles, the Bartons, even the Whites were there, everyone apart from Chas and Charity – they were upstairs wrapping a million presents for all the Dingles so they had Robert and Aaron handling the bar from them.

It was approaching midnight soon, they were playing the Christmas songs loud enough for them to be heard from the next village along, the drinks were constantly being given out to people and the room was filled with laughter and cheer – safe to say Robert and Aaron knew how to make it a good night.

“Ayyye it’s nearly Christmas!” Adam shouted, excitement radiating from his face. “30…29…28…” Suddenly the whole room began counting down as if it were new year, Robert pulled Aaron closer to him, feeling happier than he had ever remembered feeling at Christmas and the feeling was mutual for Aaron as well,

“15…14…13…” Seeing everyone in the pub getting along was amazing, the whole village just enjoying Christmas together and feeling a sense of merriment regardless of how much everyone had been through. David, Moira, the Bartons, even Aaron – they had all been stronger this year than they’d ever had to be yet here they were, enjoying life being surrounded by the people they love the most.

“3…2…1! MERRY CHRISTMAS!” The pub exploded into cheers as Adam already began playing more Christmas songs.

Robert and Aaron were still stood together at the back of the bar, Aaron’s arms resting round Roberts neck and Robert’s hands keeping him close by his waist, both looking lovingly into each other’s eyes, realising how this Christmas would be their best yet. Suddenly Robert broke their gaze and looked up which caused Aaron to copy, both spotting the mistletoe hanging above them causing them both to laugh.

Robert returned his focus to Aaron and smiled softly at him,

“Merry Christmas.” He smiled leaning in.

“Merry Christmas.” Aaron replied, closing the gap between them. The kiss was gentle and loving, yet filled with passion in a way only they knew, they were totally engaged in each other’s embrace that they only pulled apart when they heard Adams voice yet again from the other side of the bar.

“Oi lads when you’ve finished I’ll have another pint.” Causing them both to shake their head laughing at the state of Adam and how he happy he was. Robert leant in once more and pressed one more quick kiss on Aaron’s lips before letting him go,

“I’ll let you take this one.”


End file.
